


Report #302 - #319

by Timebreaker



Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Character deaply oc, Gen, Notcanon compliant: Persona x Detective Naoto, P1 cast are adults now, Persona 5: The Royal, Third Trimestre headcanon, but from outside the game
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Los problemas en Tokio no pasaron desapercibidos por el Departamento de Seguridad, Subdivisión: Shadow Response Unit.Agente#016 (SK) fue despachado como observador de la creciente actividad congnitiva.Estos son los reportes presentados desde inicios de Noviembre de 20XX.
Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299776





	1. Chapter 1

Reporte #302/XX

**Destinatario:** Agente#001, Director del Departamento de Seguridad, subdivisión SHADOW RESPONSE UNIT.

 **De** : Agente#016 (SK)

 **Asunto:** Reporte de Misión Secundaria.

 **Fecha** : 07/11/20XX

A 18:35 p.m. del 06/11/20XX Agente#016 (SK) fue despachado a Nagatachō 1-chome 7–1, Chiyoda, Tokyo, ubicación del Edificio Nacional de la Dieta, en respuesta a un alza de actividad cognitiva en dicha ubicación desde el 25 de Noviembre.

Agente#016 (SK) fue notificado del pico de actividad a las 14:30 p.m. en el día 06/11/20XX a través de una llamada realizada por Agente#006 (Lucía) desde los Cuarteles Generales localizados en Tastsumi Port Island.

La aparición de una mariposa dorada en la vecindad de Agente#016 (SK) a las 17:40 p.m. en el día 11/11/20XX fue reportada inmediatamente y comparada con el servidor de datos interno secundario según los parámetros de búsqueda: “mariposa”, “aparición”, “cognición”. Los resultados señalaron una repetida mención de “mariposas” por parte de aquellos sujetos asociados directamente con la VR y sus residentes; especialmente resaltaba la continua mención de un individuo referido únicamente como “Philemon” entre los reportes sobre el incidente de Mikage-Cho, datado en 1996, incorporados a la base de datos en 2006.

Extrapolando el patrón lógico encontrado en los datos previos, Agente#016 (SK) optó por seguir a esta inusual mariposa en caso de que su repentina aparición estuviera relacionada con el fenómeno cognitivo detectado.

Consecuentemente a esta decisión, dicha Mariposa Dorada voló en un patrón zigzagueante hacia el lado norte de los terrenos del Edificio Nacional de la Dieta. Agente#016 (SK), entrando en Modo Furtivo, evitó las cámaras de seguridad presentes en el edificio y los alrededores de acuerdo con las directivas del protocolo asignado al inicio de la Misión primaria.

A pesar de la expectativa calculada a la llegada de Agente#016 (SK) a la ubicación, las calles permanecieron notablemente intransitadas alrededor del Edificio de la Dieta Nacional. Hecho este fenómeno especialmente notable en el camino que la Mariposa Dorada tomó.

La Mariposa Dorada guió a Agente#016 (SK) hacia el lado norte del Edificio de la Dieta, pasando la entrada de la Casa del Consejo (que a pesar de estar resguardada por oficiales en todas y cada una de las oportunidades en que Agente#016 (SK) realizó operaciones de vigilancia en los días previos, con cambios de turno fijos, se encontraba vacía) y pasando el cercado, hacia la arboleda más frondosa entre las partes del edificio de la Casa del Consejo.

Desde la vereda, Agente#016 (SK) observó a la Mariposa Dorada adentrarse entre los árboles y arbustos de los jardines. Teniendo en cuenta las posibles consecuencias legales de traspasar propiedad gubernamental, contrapesadas a las posibles consecuencias negativas de no continuar la observación del fenómeno, Agente#016 (SK) saltó el cercado y atravesó el terreno abierto.

Inmediatamente al borde de la línea de los árboles, a las 17:51 p.m., los sensores olfatorios de Agente#016 (SK) captaron el olor de sangre y carne calcinada o quemada.

Al interior de la arboleda, tras pasar la línea de arbustos y entre dos árboles, Agente#016 (SK) encontró a la Mariposa Dorada posada sobre una rama de árbol rota. Inmediatamente debajo de esta se encontraba un individuo desconocido inconsciente sobre el suelo. Sobre una rama rota sobre el lugar donde yacía se posaba la Mariposa Dorada. Agente#016 (SK) notó la presencia de una segunda Mariposa, de alas negras con detalles en su cuerpo de líneas rojas sin determinado patrón, posada sobre el hombro izquierdo del sujeto.

Agente#016 (SK) notó inmediatamente que la Mariposa Oscura y la Mariposa Dorada tomaron vuelo en direcciones contrarias una vez la distancia entre Agente#016 (SK) y el JOHN DOE a unos 20,07 cm de distancia.

Un primer escaneo superficial mostró que el JOHN DOE presentaba:

  * Una única herida penetrante por arma de fuego el pecho a unos centímetros por encima del corazón;
  * Profusa hemorragia causada por la H.P.A.F y múltiples cortes esparcidos asimétricamente en su torso y brazos;
  * Su rostro y brazo derecho presentaban quemaduras de primer grado;
  * Su cadera derecha presentaban quemaduras de segundo a tercer grado;
  * Su pierna derecha presentaba quemaduras de cuarto grado por debajo de la rodilla.



Tras procesar la gravedad de las heridas Agente#016 (SK) desplego el kit medico almacenado en el compartimiento lateral izquierdo. Procedió a remover la tela alrededor de la H.P.A.F., notando el emblema de Megami Ibunroku Gakuen (escuela privada ubicada en 4 Chrome-3-1 Hiroo, Shibuya). Sin embargo, los primeros auxilios probarían insuficientes al momento de buscar atención médica; tomando en cuenta las ordenes XXX-XX requerir atención médica en aquella ubicación traería atención indeseada, Agente#016 (SK) utilizó la habilidad pasiva de Talos-Europa, “Breath of Moon”, cerrando las heridas que presentaban amenazas más inmediatas a la vida de JOHN DOE, incluyendo cualquier herida interna que no haya sido registrada en el exámen preliminar.

Descartando otras opciones que amenazaban con comprometer la confidencialidad de la Misión principal, Agente#016 (SK) procedió a transportar a JOHN DOE al Hospital Akasaka-Mitsuke Maeda, para servicio de emergencia. ETA 10 minutos a pie a velocidad óptima.

A 18:01 p.m. Agente#016 (SK) y JOHN DOE arribaron a la Sala de Emergencias. Doctora Yoshino Kaneko tomó inmediatamente a JOHN DOE como paciente.

A 18:09 p.m. JOHN DOE fue ingresado en la sala de operaciones.

A 20:30 p.m. JOHN DOE fue estabilizado y colocado en el pabellón de quemados.

Agente#016 (SK) en STANBY.

* * *

Apartado A

**Asunto:** Última actualización en el estado del JOHN DOE.

 **Fecha:** 08/11/20XX 03:14 a.m.

El paciente, identificado por reconocimiento facial y prueba de ADN como Akechi Goro (18 años), ha sido ingresado en el Ala de Cuidados Intensivos debido a la severidad de las quemaduras en su pierna y muslo, inmediatamente después de ser sometido a una Amputación Transtibial en su pierna derecha (2:19:59 de duración calculada a través del cronometro interno).

Agente#016 (SK) en stanby.

Esperando instrucciones.


	2. Reporte #303/XX

**Destinatario:** Agente#001, Director del Departamento de Seguridad, subdivisión SHADOW RESPONSE UNIT.

**De** : Agente#016 (SK)

**Asunto:** Reporte de Misión Secundaria.

**Fecha** : 11/11/20XX

De acuerdo a las ordenes xxx-xx, Agente#016 (SK) permanece vigilando el estado de salud de Akechi Goro en el futuro cercano, hasta que el diagnóstico médico indique que es seguro relocalizarle a instalaciones bajo la custodia de SHADOW RESPONSE UNIT, bajo las órdenes directas de Agente#001 (KM).

De acuerdo con el reporte del Doctor Miyake Masao, el sujeto debería recuperar conciencia dentro las veinticuatro horas siguiendo este reporte (redactado entre las 09:06 a.m. y las 09:13 am.). Agente#016 (SK) solicita instrucciones con respecto al manejo de la consiguiente interrogación.

A las 06:30 a.m. del 11/11/20XX, los tres Consultores solicitados de la Rama N, debajo del subpárrafo H, apartado 233, del Estatuto Fundacional de SHADOW RESPONSE UNIT, arribaron a la habitación del sujeto de interés, de acuerdo a las indicaciones dadas previamente.

Los eventos de la reunión se encuentran detallados en el subsiguiente Apartado A, con la grabación de audio análoga en un archivo de audio separado, de acuerdo a los procedimientos establecidos acerca del manejo de información referente a casos abiertos.

Consultor TN y Consultor KE prometieron entregar reportes directamente al Director de la subdivisión SHADOW RESPONSE UNIT.

Los Consultores abandonaron las premisas a las 09:00 a.m.

La condición del sujeto, Akechi Goro, ha mejorado notable a partir de la colaboración de los Consultores y se espera que recupere la conciencia para el 24 de Diciembre.

Agente#016 (SK) en STANBY.

Esperando instrucciones.

Apartado A

Sujetos transcriptos:

  * **Consultor n° 1:** Kirishima Eriko (KE); sobrenombre “Elly”
    * Fecha de Nacimiento: Septiembre 21, 1979.
    * Edad: 37 años.
    * Altura: 168 cm.
    * Descripción física: mujer de apariencia cuidada con maquillaje ligero; cabellos negros sostenidos en una coleta baja, con flequillo recto netamente peinado; abrigo negro con detalles de flores de Paulownia en la parte baja y en las mangas; camisa blanca y jump suit rojo velvet; botines negros con detalles dorados.
    * SHADOW RESPONSE UNIT: Rama N
    * Profesión actual: Actriz profesional, Modelaje.



  * **Consultor n° 2:** Toudou Naoya (TN);
    * Fecha de Nacimiento: Diciembre 24, 1979.
    * Edad: 36 años.
    * Altura: 180 cm.
    * Descripción física: hombre de tez ligeramente tostada; cabellos negros con reflejos azules, sostenido en una coleta baja sobre su hombro derecho; pendiente con el símbolo de Anj en su oreja izquierda; chaqueta aviadora de color marrón claro con interior blanco; camisa gris oscuro, corbata purpura oscuro, pantalones negros con cinturón gris y sneakers grises con detalles en blanco; reloj de muñeca negro en su brazo izquierdo.
    * SHADOW RESPONSE UNIT: Rama N.
    * Profesión Actual: Cabecera del Curso de Posgrado de Teología Comparativa en la Universidad de Tokio, Profesor de Filosofía en la Universidad de Tokio.



  * **Consultor n° 3:** Kido Reiji (KR)
    * Fecha de Nacimiento: Agosto 18, 1979.
    * Edad: 37 años.
    * Altura: 186 cm.
    * Descripción Física: hombre de facciones afiladas con una barba corta; cabello negro corto peinado hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto una cicatriz desvanecida en forma de X en su frente; abrigo largo color gris claro; traje azul oscuro, camisa gris, corbata negra, cinturón y zapatos de vestir negros, guantes de cuero negro.
    * SHADOW RESPONSE UNIT: Rama N.
    * Profesión Actual: Supervisor del Departamento de Ventas de la Compañía TERUMA, Subsidiaria TERUMA CARDIOVSCULAR SYSTEMS, CORP., rama en Tokio.



  * **Agente#016** (SK). [Descripción no requerida]



La siguiente conversación fue grabada en Hospital Akasaka-Mitsuke Maeda, habitación 19, Ala Este, entre las 06:30 a.m. y las 09:00 a.m. del día 11/11/20XX.

  1. De aquí en adelante, el Sujeto de Interés (Akechi Goro) será referido como **El Paciente;**
  2. Descripciones adicionales han sido añadidas a manera de suplementar contexto para ciertas interacciones y diálogos.



** Inicio de la transcripción, archivo de audio #02390 **

**06:30 a.m.**

[La puerta de la habitación es abierta por una de las enfermeras del turno de la mañana. Información disponible de los archivos de personal del Hospital- Sibura Kotone, 45 años, enfermera por 13 años. Sibura-san sonríe cansadamente antes de dar al Agente#016 (SK) una corta reverencia].

**SK:** Disculpe la molestia, XXXXXXXX-san. Los visitantes de los que nos avisó acaban de llegar.

[Sibura-san se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a los tres Consultantes. Ellos entrán a la habitación sin demorar].

**SK:** Por favor, recuerden que las horas de visita terminan a las 11:00 a.m. y se reanudan a partir de las 16:00 p.m.

**KE:** Muchas gracias por mostrarnos el camino.

[Los tres Consultantes, Agente#016 (SK) y Sibura-san realizan una reverencia modesta antes de que Sibura-san abandoné la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez a solas, los Consultantes procedieron a volverse hacia el Agente#016 (SK), quien permanecía de pie al lado derecho del Paciente, Akechi Goro, cerca de las ventanas].

**TN:** XXXXXXXX-kun ¿verdad?

**A#016 (SK):** Así es. Permítanme presentarles mis agradecimientos en nombre de mi empleador.

**KR:** *tch* No es necesario que seas tan formal.

**KE:** Reiji-kun tiene razón. Después de todo, somos camaradas ¿no es así? Sé que ya te notificaron que vendríamos, pero aun así, creo que sería educado presentarnos.

[Las presentaciones requeridas, de acuerdo a la etiqueta social adecuada, son llevadas a cabo (transcriptor ha optado por omitir esta sección debido a la redundancia de dicha acción dentro de este apartado). Toudou-san, quien permaneció en silencio hasta esos momentos, fija su mirada en el Paciente, atrayendo silenciosamente la atención de sus acompañantes].

**KR:** Así que este es el sujeto ¿eh?… Maldición! Apenas si debe ser mayor que Takashi…

[(Aclaración: Kido Takashi, hijo de Kido Reiji, nacido en Febrero 14, 2000. 16 años de edad)].

**KE:** Sé que tienen motivos para sospechar que él tiene que ver con los “incidentes” de los últimos años, pero… _he’s so young…_

[La conversación se detiene por los siguientes 15 segundos hasta que Toudou-san vuelve a hablar].

**TN:** Antes de empezar, quisiera confirmar algo, XXXXXXXX-san. ¿Estás seguro que este joven está relacionado con Philemon?

**A#016 (SK):** Lo estoy. Cruzando los datos del archivo datados desde 1996 con los registros visuales obtenidos personalmente durante el encuentro con el Paciente, registro audiovisual al que se les ha otorgado acceso directo previo a este encuentro, la más lógica conclusión es que el fenómeno de aumento de actividad cognitiva en Tokio podría estar relacionado con dicha entidad.

[Toudou-san asiente una única vez mientras Kido-san rasca distraídamente su barba y Kirishima-san removía su abrigo, doblándolo en sus brazos].

**KR:** No es como si dudáramos de tu palabra…

**KE:** Es solo que… no hemos sabido nada de Philemon desde lo que sucedió a en Sumaru. _For ¿him? To suddenly appear again…_

**TN:** Por ahora, podemos dejar la especulación para después, cuando reportemos al Director. Reiji ¿podrías cubrirnos?

[Kido-san deja escapar un largo suspiro. Buscando algo entre sus ropas, Kido-san revela la presencia de un Evoker. Apuntándolo al costado derecho de su cabeza, aprieta el gatillo mientras llama al nombre de su Persona].

**KR:** _Mot._

[Detrás de Kido-san la figura transparente de un sarcófago dorado de 2 metros de alto con engravados de texto cuneiforme y gemas preciosas. Una bruma negra parecía emanar del interior del sarcófago a través de los bordes].

**KR:** _Last Veil_ *

[La tapa del sarcófago se abre, dejando ver la mano de la Persona que reside a su interior junto con parte de una túnica negra con detalles blancos que se perdía dentro de la bruma negra que escapó al abrirse la tapa. La mano de largas garras negras se mueve ligeramente, produciendo un brillo morado. La luz en la habitación disminuye de manera imperceptible].

[(Analizando - - - Análisis completado. Resultandos inconclusos. Hay un notable cambio en la atmosfera de la habitación. Descenso de la contaminación sonora en un 0.10%)].

[La Persona desaparece, pero el cambio en la atmosfera permanece. Kido-san no se ve tan compuesto como al entrar].

**KR:** Realmente no puedo acostumbrarme a convocar a mi Persona de esa manera. No sé cómo esos niños lo hacen…

**KE:** No tenemos muchas opciones Reiji-kun. _It’s difficult_ el convocar Personas en la realidad.

[Kirishima-san le entrega su abrigo a Kido-san al tiempo que extiende su mano en espera del Evoker que Kido-san mantenía en su mano. Kido-san entrega el Evoker rápidamente, recibiendo el abrigo sin problemas. Kirishima-san se vuelve a ver al Paciente antes de pasar su mirada a Toudou-san. Toudou-san le devuelve la mirada, asintiendo una vez de manera firme].

[Kirishima-san respira profundamente y apunta el Evoker al centro de su frente, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos].

**KE** : _Gabriel._

[A las espaldas de Kirishima-san aparece, semitranslucida, su Persona. Una mujer vestida en un traje verde y beige –con detalles dorados en la forma de pétalos de durazno llevados por el viento- , con su cabello conformado por tubos similares a los del instrumento musical conocido como Órgano, notas musicales flotando a sus espaldas –arregladas en una secuencia musical que se repite y refleja en cada una de las alas- a forma de alas, una flor en su mano derecha y una espada engravada en su izquierda. La parte superior de su rostro se encontraba escondida por tubos].

**KE** : _Tree of Life*…_

[La Persona levanta hacia el Paciente la mano en la que sostiene la flor, dejando emanar de sus pétalos una luz azul que casi alcanza el espectro blanco. Partículas luminosas caen sobre el cuerpo del Paciente. Esto toma parte entre unos quince a veinte minutos, tiempo luego del cual la Persona desaparece]

[( _Analizando..._ Signos vitales estables. Ningún cambio físico visible en una primera revisión)].

**KE:** Listo.

[La mirada de Kirishima-san se dirige al Agente#016 (SK). Kirishima-san muestra una sonrisa pequeña y señala al Paciente].

**KE:** La habilidad única de mi Persona, “ _Tree of Life”,_ me permite curar heridas sin importar que tan severas sean. Como nos encontramos en el mundo real, una vez que se remuevan los vendajes, quedarán marcas y decoloraciones en su piel, pero el daño en sus músculos y nervios debe de haberse reducido de manera significativa Sin embargo...

[La mirada de Kirishima-san se posa en el espacio vació debajo de las sábanas que denota la falta de la pantorrilla derecha. Kirishima-san se ve notablemente afectada].

**KE** : Lo lamento. Me gustaría poder hacer más pero- si hubiera podido venir antes de la operación- -

[Antes que pudiera continuar, Toudo-san la interrumpe sin levantar su voz pero con tono firme].

**TN** : No habría nada que pudieras hacer, Elly. No poseemos forma de acceder a un nivel cognitivo más profundo en el cual tu _Tree of Life_ o el _Sthti_ de _Vishnu_ pudieran recrear un miembro completo.

**KR** : Es inútil hablar de lo que pudo ser. Lo importante es que hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.

[Kirishima-san observa a ambos de sus acompañantes por unos segundos antes de asentir con sus labios apretados].

**KR:** Es tu turno, Naoya.

[Toudou-san, quien se había quedado observando a Kirishima-san, vuelve su mirada a Kido-san antes de asentir y acercarse a la cama del paciente por el lado derecho. Cierra sus ojos y tomá un profundo respiro. El Evoker continúa en la mano derecha de Kirishima-san].

**TN:** _Amon-Ra._

[A diferencia de sus acompañantes, una fuerte energía parece rodear a Toudou-san. A sus espaldas se materializa su Persona, notablemente más presente que las invocaciones anteriores, hasta el punto que da la apariencia de ser tangible].

[La Persona posee la apariencia de un hombre de piel dorada, vestido con telas doradas y azules sostenidas a su cintura con un cinturón de cuero con detalles en oro y gemas preciosas, con sus brazos y piernas cubiertos por vendajes de lino y oro. En su mano derecha sostiene un cetro largo terminado en una Luna creciente alrededor de un círculo. La parte superior de su rostro se encuentra cubierta por una máscara de halcón de oro hecha con diseños intricados. Sobre su cabeza se posaba una corona egipcia tradicional, adornada con dos largas plumas doradas que rodean un sol miniatura, cuya luz ilumina la habitación casi por completo].

**TN:** _Hieroglyphein._

[La Persona levanta su cetro hacia el Paciente. El círculo en el centro de la Luna creciente se ilumina con una suave luz azul que pasó a cubrir al Paciente. Dentro del límite del aura azul comienzan a aparecer símbolos en líneas horizontales y verticales. La habitación permanece en silencio, excepto por el monitor cardiaco. Los ojos de Toudou-san permanecen fijos en los símbolos que continúan apareciendo y cambiando].

[(Identificando -. Resultados encontrados. Los símbolos aparentan ser una forma primitiva de jeroglífico. No se ha encontrado traducción posible debido a la falta de registros arqueológicos)].

[A la marca de veinte minutos un par de símbolos se iluminan en el centro del pecho del Paciente].

**TN:** Te encontré.

[Toudou-san pasa a extender su mano derecha hacia los símbolos iluminados. Estos, habiéndose detenido donde estaban al iluminarse, se separaron y se elevaron hacia la palma de Toudou-san. Una vez en su mano, Toudou-san acercó los símbolos hacia su rostro, provocando que la luz azul ilumine por completo sus rasgos].

[Toudou-san cierra sus ojos mientras mantiene los símbolos frente a sí. En los minutos siguientes su rostro pasa por múltiples expresiones, mayormente pertinentes a emociones negativas o muestras de dolor].

[A la marca de los veinte minutos Toudou-san vuelve a abrir sus ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Paciente antes de susurrar].

**TN:** El mundo no ha sido muy amable contigo…

[Toudou-san pasa a extender la mano que sostiene los símbolos hacia el mismo punto en que se elevaron. Manteniendo la palma de su mano hacia arriba, los símbolos perdieron su forma y se disuelven en una especie de líquido luminoso que cae de la mano de Toudou-san hacia el Paciente. Cuando las gotas tocan el aura azulada que rodea al Paciente, la superficie se distorsiona cómo si se tratara de un cuerpo de agua inmóvil].

[Lentamente, los símbolos desaparecen y el aura se desvanece. La Persona, presente hasta esos momentos, se disuelve en una lluvia de chispas y luz. Toudou-san levanta su mirada hacia Agente#016 (SK), su expresión seria y determinada].

**TN:** XXXXXXXX-kun, podrías comunicarte con XXXXXX-kun? Tan pronto como te sea posible.

**KR:** Por tu reacción, supondré que obtuviste lo que vinimos a buscar.

**KE:** Así que Akechi-kun…

**TN:** Si. Pero la situación es más complicada de lo que pensábamos.

**KR:** ¿Cuándo no lo es?

**KE:** Qué más lograste averiguar, Naoya?

[Toudou-san vuelve a ver al Paciente, solo para pasar sus ojos a Kido-san y luego dirigirlos hacia Agente#016 (SK)]

**TN:** Les diré una vez haya hablado con XXXXXX-kun.

[Kido-san y Kirishima-san observan por unos segundos antes de asentir, aceptando la decisión de Toudou-san].

[En el silencio, una canción en inglés comienza a escucharse. Los tres Consultantes saltan por la sorpresa. Mientras más aumenta la música, Kirishima-san parece reconocerla].

**KE:** ¡Oh! Lo siento. Ese es mi teléfono.

[Kirishima-san se apresura a retirar su abrigo de la mano de Kido-san, entregándole el Evoker en el mismo movimiento. Mientras Kirishima-san busca en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Kido-san vuelve guardar el Evoker al interior de su abrigo. Kirishima-san recupera su teléfono celular].

**KE:** _I’m sorry._ Es mi alarma… ¡Oh my! No pensé que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

**KR** : ¿Qué sucede?

**KE** : Tengo una entrevista en una hora, a las diez.

**KR** : ¿Dónde es? Te llevó.

**KE** : _It’s okay._ Puedo tomar un taxi.

**KR** : No hay problema. Tengo tiempo hasta que deba pasar a buscar a Takashi a la escuela.

**KE** :…

**KE** : Gracias, Reiji.

[Kirishima-san sonríe. Los tres Consultantes centran sus miradas en Agente#016 (SK). Kirishima-san ofrece una pequeña reverencia].

**KE:** Lamento la interrupción, XXXXXXXX-kun. Temó que debo retirarme.

**KR:** Creo que sería mejor que todos lo hagamos. Las horas de visita pronto se acabaran de igual modo.

**TN:** Reiji tiene razón.

**A#016 (SK):** Entendido. Gracias por su cooperación.

[Agente#016 (SK) procede a despedir a los Consultantes con una reverencia. Kirishima-san y Kido-san proceden a abrir la puerta y abandonar la habitación en medio de una conversación].

**KE:** Reiji, quería preguntar. ¿Ya sabes que vas a regalarle a Takashi para Navidad?

**KR:** Ropa, probablemente. ¿Alguna recomendación en vestidos?

[En la habitación únicamente permanecen Toudou-san, Agente#016 (SK) y el Paciente].

[Toudou-san se acerca a Agente#016 (SK)].

**TN:** XXXXXXXX-kun, diles a los doctores que no se preocupen. Akechi-kun debería despertar para el veinticuatro de Diciembre.

**A#016 (SK):** Entendido. Me aseguraré de pasar esa información al médico encargado del caso.

[Toudou-san asiente y procede a salir de la habitación, dándole una última mirada al Paciente]

[La puerta se cierra detrás de él]

** Fin de la Grabación. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Por alguna razón, Mot no posee ninguna habilidad particular que sea única de Reiji, como hicieron con los demás, así que decidí darle esta habilidad: Last Veil está basado en los textos de Ugarit en los que se relata el mito de Mot, que se encuentran dañados, dejando una parte del mito inaccesible.
> 
> *Gabriel, la Ultimate Persona de Eriko en P2EP, tiene un poder único llamado “Revival Type” que revive a miembros inconscientes con HP repleto o ¼.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Amo la idea de Sousei Kurogami, pero no me gusta su personalidad o el manga del que viene.  
> \- Goro vive, pero las cosas son complicadas.  
> \- Los SO no estuvieron sin hacer nada durante tres años.


End file.
